Mil grullas de papel
by Malale
Summary: [One-Shot] Akane ha estado actuando extrañamente. ¿Tendra eso algo que ver con los pequeños regalos de papel que casi todos los habitantes de Nerima y parte del extranjero han recibido una misteriosa mañana? ¿Y donde está Akane?


_Por supuesto **Ranma**** ½** no me pertenece. Y este fic está un poco inspirado en un capítulo de la serie "**Urgencias**" (**E.R** en América) de donde saqué el título._

_Dedicado a **Rank**, por ser la primera en leerlo y por que sí XDDD. Y a mis amigas del alma (ellas ya saben cuales) porque fuimos disfrazadas de todo el repertorio femenino (y algún masculino XDD) de **Ranma**** ½** para el Salón del Manga de Jerez 2005._

**Mil grullas de papel.**

Akane llegó a la casa cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte. Iba cargada con rollos de papel de muchos colores, de distintas texturas y rugosidad. No se paró al saludar a los demás y se encerró en su cuarto tras subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Ranma estaba extrañado. Su prometida llevaba unos meses actuando de una forma muy rara, mucho más allá de los parámetros normales del barrio de Nerima. Una tarde ella llegó con una expresión en el rostro indescifrable, como si fuera una muñeca rota. No abandonó su habitación para nada y ningún sonido se escucho salir tras la puerta. No lloraba, no gruñía, no se entrenaba con sus pesas para soltar su frustración… Akane jamás había hecho eso. Y durante las siguientes semanas estuvo muy callada y taciturna. No peleaban porque ella no daba pie. Ranma podía insultarla o intentar enfadarla, no conseguía nada más que algún gruñido apagado o un "Déjame tranquila". Y sonaba tan vació, con tan pocas ganas. Como si fuera un esfuerzo quejarse.

Hasta que un día Akane se recuperó. Volvía a estar llena de ánimo y activa. Sonreía o gritaba con la misma facilidad de siempre y eso alivió a su prometido de sobremanera. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad excepto que ahora la menor de las Tendo parecía muy ocupada. Entraba y salía de la casa con sus trozos de papel de colores y pasaba horas y horas encerrada en su habitación. No soltaba prenda de lo que estaba haciendo o que le sucedía, solo sonreía levemente cada vez que se le preguntaba.

Cada vez más horas, más días así. Había dejado de entrenar, de salir a correr por la madrugada, de pegarle a Ranma. Como si no tuviera tiempo para ello.

Él sabía que algo pasaba. Tenía un presentimiento que atenazaba su pecho. Deseaba que todo volviera a estar como antes, que le golpeara, que le gritara "Ranma, imbécil" o "te odio". Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso… que lo ignorará.

Hasta que una mañana vio con sorpresa que Akane volvía a salir a correr. Que volvía a entrenar. Que volvía a gritarle y a pegarle. ¡Hacía ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hasta le parecieron flojos sus puñetazos!. Pero durante todo ese día Akane volvía a ser la Akane que conocía. La marimacho violenta que adoraba sin nunca admitírselo. Contentó como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba durmió toda la noche y tuvo un agradable sueño, donde brisas calidas acariciaban su frente, revolviendo su flequillo, sus mejillas, su nariz y su boca. Despertó algo tarde y le costó más de lo acostumbrado levantarse.

Y entonces lo vio.

Una grulla de papel rojo como una granada. Estaba al lado de su futon. Le pareció muy hermosa sin entender porqué. Era una simple figura de papel normal y corriente, pero el color, el tamaño… el aura que la rodeaba, no sabía si por los pequeños rallos del sol que se colaban por la ventana o porque la grulla la poseía de forma natural, le encantaba.

Giró sobre su estómago y apoyando los codos en el tatami tomó la figura entre sus manos con cuidado. Era el doble de grande de lo que sería una grulla hecha por un papel de tamaño folio normal. Sus pliegues habían sido hechos con cuidado y el pico tenía la longitud justa para darle elegancia a todo el animal. Sabía que esa grulla era un regalo para él, porque parecía estar hecha del modo preciso para que le gustara.

Despegó la vista de su obsequió cuando su padre le mostró uno de sus acostumbrados carteles preguntándole que era aquello. El también tenía una grulla de papel, blanca y negra, más pequeña que la de su hijo. Sin entender lo que pasaba salieron hacia el comedor con el frágil muñeco en sus manos.

Soun Tendo también había despertado con una grulla marrón en su mesilla de noche. Y Nabiki y Kasumi tenían respectivamente una dorada y otra azul cielo muy pálido. No había nombre escritos, pero cada uno estaba convencido de que era un regalo para ellos. Entonces Ranma notó que Akane aun no había despertado. Kasumi fue a llamarla y volvió algo nerviosa diciendo que su hermana no estaba y que la cama no había sido desecha.

Todo resultaba tan extraño. Preocupado por Akane, Ranma se vistió rápidamente y salió a su búsqueda, sin soltar su grulla. Quizás había decidido ir temprano al colegio; quizás había sido ella la que les regalo las pequeñas figuritas de papel y le daba vergüenza ver como los recibían. Al fin y al cabo Akane había estado comprando mucho papel de colores. Sí, era perfectamente lógico… No había nada de que preocuparse. Akane estaría en clase y podría preguntarle todo ese extraño comportamiento. Y esta vez no iba a aceptar un 'no' como respuesta. Se repetía eso una y otra vez mientras acunaba a la pequeña ave escarlata entre la oquedad de sus manos.

Cuando llegó al Furinkan no encontró ni rastro de Akane, pero encontró algo mucho más extraño. Ukyo, Kuno, Yuka, Hiroshi, Sayuri, Gosunkugi, Daisuke, la señorita Hinako, el director… Prácticamente todos los alumnos y los profesores tenían grullas de papel. Hablaban entre sí cuchicheando como habían aparecido en el alfeizar de sus ventanas, en el felpudo de su entrada o en el buzón de su casa. No había nombre en ninguna figura pero todos estaban seguros para quienes eran, algo en su interior se los decía. Cada figura, a ojos de su dueño, era perfecta. Porque la perfección global no existe, solo se encuentra individualmente.

Ranma preguntó si habían visto a Akane pero todos contestaron negativamente. Como su única razón para haber ido al instituto era encontrar a su prometida se fue para seguir buscándola. Pasó por el descampado donde Ryoga había puesto su tienda. El chico cerdo llevaba tres día intentado irse de Nerima, pero siempre acababa allí por su mal sentido de la orientación. Estaba sentado esperando que su cafetera borboteara y miraba entre sus manos una grulla color mostaza. Como Ranma no tenía ganas de explicarle que Akane había desaparecido, porque entonces no podría quitárselo de encima, le preguntó si se había encontrado con alguien esa mañana y él contestó que no. Sin darle tiempo a preguntarle nada se fue saltando por los tejados.

Terminó en el Cat-Café. No creía que la chica Tendo estuviera allí, pero quizás, si habían empezado con el reparto y con las compras, los del restaurante la hubieran visto por la calle. En cuanto entró Shampoo le saltó a los brazos preguntándole si la figurita era regalo suyo y entonces porque también le había dado una a Mouse y a su bisabuela. Ranma se la quitó de encima alegando que él no había sido. Observo las tres grullas, una morada, otra verde intenso y otra azul como los ojos de su dueño. Pequeñas y gráciles adornaban la barra del restaurante. Ninguno sabía de quien era el presente, solo se las habían encontrado en un paquete sencillo delante de la puerta del local. Ranma preguntó si habían visto a Akane y al decirle que no, volvió a salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

Recorrió todo Nerima de arriba a bajo y lo único que descubrió era que varios de los vecinos habían recibido pequeñas grullas de muchísimos colores. Fue a su casa, donde vivía su madre Nodoka que, después de reconstruirla tras el denominado "desastre del anillo", dejó que su marido y su hijo pasaran una temporada en la casa de los Tendo. Ella no había visto a la pequeña de la familia, pero si había encontrado una grulla rosa pálido en su balcón. Ranma apenas se despidió de su madre y se marchó. Cada vez estaba más preocupado. Akane había desaparecido y grullas habían sido encontradas en casas de Nerima. ¿Acaso su prometida se había ido sin dejar rastro para dejar muñequitos de papel por todos lados¡Era estúpido!

El último lugar al que decidió dirigirse fue a la clínica del Doctor Tofu. Esperó que Akane no estuviera allí, que no le hubiera pasado algo. Pero el doctor no estaba. Le dijeron que Akane no había aparecido en toda la mañana, pero quizás viniera antes de abrir puesto que había un paquete que aunque no tenía nombre ni remite, era para el doctor. Ranma, sabiendo la respuesta, pregunto que contenía el paquete. Una bonita grulla de papel marrón caoba.

Derrotado volvió al dojo Tendo para notar más sucesos extraños. El teléfono había sonado varias veces ese día. Happosai, Rouge, Taro, Shinnosuke, Ryu Kumon,… Amigos o rivales de aventuras, tanto de Japón como de China e incluso más lejos llamaban extrañados por haber recibido una grulla de un bonito color por un servicio de mensajería privado con matasellos de Nerima. Y teniendo en cuenta que no conocían a muchos del denominado barrio había pocos lugares a los que llamar.

Nabiki había decidido ponerse manos a la obra y había descubierto que el servicio de mensajería era conocido por su cuidado y por su exactitud en la entrega. No importaba donde estuviera la persona, el paquete llegaba el día señalado e intacto. El servició había sido contratado por Akane, confirmando las sospechas del joven Saotome de que el asunto de las grullas era de ella. Por lo que había descubierto Nabiki, había sido mandado un número bastante grande.

Todos se quedaron sumamente extrañados y sin más idea de que hacer. Ranma iba a salir para buscar a su prometida por todo Japon y parte del extranjero si hacía falta, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Era el Doctor Tofu acompañado por dos policías. Y el chico con su grulla roja aun en la mano supo que algo iba realmente mal cuando el quiropráctico no reaccionó como acostumbraba la ver a Kasumi. El hombre tenía los ojos algo hinchados, como si hubiera llorado. Los policías parecían algo incómodos y entraron en la casa anunciando que debían darles una mala noticia.

Ese día en los telediarios japoneses y algunos extranjeros se habló del extraño caso de suicidio de una joven en Nerima llamada Akane Tendo, reconocido el cadáver por el Doctor de la familia y único conocedor del secreto de la chica. Le habían diagnosticado hacía tiempo una enfermedad que la carcomía lentamente. No le quedaba más de unos meses de vida. Su cuerpo fue hallado junto a la tumba de su difunta madre después de ingerir una gran cantidad de somníferos. Y en la lápida de la tumba de la mujer había dejado una grulla de color blanco. Cuando la policía desdobló el papel desarmando el ave solo encontraron escrito con una fina caligrafía las palabras "_Gracias por enseñarme a hacer grullas, mamá. Akane Tendo._"

Para muchos fue un suicidio más en el país con un extraño mensaje, pero para los que conocían a Akane Tendo esa noticia por televisión fue un golpe que provocó distintas emociones. Muchos la lloraron; otros no podían creérselos. Lo único que se sabía era que una pequeña parte de sus vidas, por diminuta que fuera, había muerto con esa chica. Y el extraño mensaje póstumo les hizo pensar. Todos aquellos que habían recibido una grulla esa mañana la desdoblaron lentamente encontrando un mensaje. Eran frases cortas, simples y llenas de vida. La vida que dejó en ellas Akane Tendo.

En esas frases agradecía el haber conocido a esas personas, que hubieran formado parte de su vida para bien o para mal porque eso había hecho que ella fuera quien fuera. Akane se había despedido de todas las personas que conocía, por poco que fuera, porque con el roce más mínimo habían aportado un grano de arena a su vida. Grano que había caído del reloj demasiado prematuramente.

Otros mensajes fueron más largos, para aquellas personas a las que guardaba un sentimiento especial. A sus hermanas les había agradecía toda la vida pasada juntas y la niñez que compartieron. A su padre el amor y el cuidado que siempre le dio. A sus amigos de instituto los buenos ratos pasados. A Ryoga, Mouse, Ukyo, Kuno e incluso a Shampoo y a Kodachi todas las aventuras vividas, la sana rivalidad mantenida y los sentimientos enfrentados de unos y otros. A Genma y a Nodoka les agradecía que hubieran formado parte de su familia y así con todos. Si no tenía nada que agradecer a alguien le decía que había representado en el tiempo que lo conoció y lo que sentía por eso. Y, sobre todo, se despidió de cada uno de ellos.

Solo una persona no había desecho su grulla. Su prometido, Ranma Saotome. Él había gritado y llorado al escuchar la noticia. Se había negado a creérsela y había perdido toda razón. Había golpeado cualquier cosa que se puso a su alcance hasta que sintió desfallecerse. Y entonces subió al tejado, con su grulla en las manos y con la mirada vacía… Vacía como su mente y como su corazón.

Durante meses ella se había estado muriendo… ¡Y no se dio cuenta! Sabía que algo pasaba pero no supo el que. Y ella lo había llevado sola. Su alma de luchadora se había negado a morir en una cama y después de dejar todo en orden en este mundo lo abandonó.

Miró la grulla intentando ver alguna respuesta. Por primera vez la calma inundaba todo Nerima, pero era una calma fría, silenciosa. Odiaba ese sentimiento. Odiaba lo que había pasado. Odiaba lo que pasaba… Lo odiaba todo.

Se debatía entre abrir o no su grulla. Si lo hacía, sería admitir que Akane estaba muerta. No habría marcha atrás. Leería su despedida y eso sería igual a convencerse a si mismo de la amarga realidad. Pero eran las últimas palabras de Akane y deseaba saber que decían. Con manos temblorosas desdobló cada pliegue con un sumo cuidado y leyó cada silaba allí escrita. Tres simples frases que provocaron que su corazón se estremeciera con dolor. Dolor por no haberlo descubierto antes, por no haber podido hacer que las cosas fueran distintas. Dolor por el simple hecho de no poder haber pronunciado las mismas palabras a su prometida.

"_Te quiero. Siempre te quise. Siempre te querré. Akane._"

Ranma lloró. Lloró más de lo que lo había hecho en si vida. Esta vez no sucedió un milagro que lo cambiara todo, como sucedió en el Monte Fénix. Eso era real y, lo peor de todo, solo el principió.

Con el mismo cuidado volvió a doblar el papel para formar la conocida figura. Quedó exactamente igual que estaba, con su tamaño perfecto, su forma perfecta… Y su encantadora aura envolvente, que no podía verse, pero si sentirla. Y con ella entre sus manos, encorvando su espalda, Ranma Saotome, como muchos más, siguió llorando la muerte de Akane. Aunque posiblemente él fuera el único que muriera esa noche junto con su prometida.

Todas y cada una de las grullas volvió a ser doblada después de haber dejado ver su mensaje y permanecieron en un lugar especial de cada casa o local. Frágiles y hermosas, recordaban a una chica que todos conocieron. Ninguna era igual a otra como ninguna persona es igual a otra. Y ninguna decía lo mismo que otra ya que los sentimientos de una persona no eran iguales para dos distintas. Mil grullas en mil lugares distintos representando a una misma chica. Y la grulla roja como una granada fue la que dejó el más importante mensaje de todos. Y también fue la que dejó a la persona más herida de todas. Rota por dentro, de una forma imposible de curar.

**_N de la A:_**_ n.nUUUU Me he pasao. Como dice Ranki, ya no me bastaba con haberme cargado a casi todo el personal de DC, si no que ahora me voy para otras series (�¡Tiembla mundo del fanfiction, Malale está aquí! XDDD)_

_Triste¿verdad? No está mal (teniendo en cuenta que escribo de pena). Puede que se hayan aburrido porque me negué a hacer aunque fuera un dialogo. Quería que todo estuviera contado como una historia. Prometo que intentaré dejar de matar gente durante una temporada (pero es que cuando Profu viene de Las Vegas de higo a caracoles trae cada idea rara que U.U… �� Seguro que tanta apuesta, despiporre y descontrol le está afectando)_


End file.
